Persona 3: Jak of all Trades
by KingShikamaruNara
Summary: What if there were multiple "Wild Cards" and different kinds? What if there were multiple projects like the one that caused Tarterus? What happens if multiple "Wild Cards" met to take down the Arcana shadows? Jak Nox is the first to stand up and fight...


Saturday, April 5th, 2009  
Jak Nox, an eighteen year old german boy moved to Iwatodai tp attend Gekkoukan High School. He is riding a monorail to "Port Island", where the school is located. Jak gets off the monorail, walks to Gekkoukan, and enters. He takes a look at a nearby map posted to a wall and takes a left to a hallway.  
Jak arrives at the faculty office, and a man with greying hair walks up to Jak and begins speaking to him in japanese.  
"Can I help you?"  
Jak struggles to remember his japanese lessons.  
"Um... Yeah, I am new here."  
"Ahh, yes, what is your name?"  
"Ah... Jak Nox..."  
"Hmm... Oh, your from Europe, correct? We've been expecting you... Here is your shedule, and one second..."  
The man walks over to a locker and pulls out a fancy looking uniform, bring it over and hands it to Jak.  
"Here you are..."  
Jak looks at the uniform.  
"Um... is this formal wear?"  
"No, this is the everyday uniform..."  
Jak looks a little surprised.  
"Whew... alright..."  
"Well anyway, you will be staying at the Iwatodai dorm near the Naganaki Shrine, here is a map."  
"Thank you... Mr..."  
"Mr. Ekoda is my name..."  
"Thank you Mr. Ekoda."  
"See you on monday..."

Jak exits the faculty office and sees a girl with beautiful scarlet hair, and a physique that would make most men shutter with temptation. She is wearing every expensive looking clothing and reading a book. Jak, after a second of hesitation and quick thought, appraoches her.  
"H-hey, whatcha up to?"  
"Reading a book, have we met?"  
"Oh, n-no, I'm new here... my name is Jak Nox..."  
"Hmm... Ahh, yes, I remember now, an exchange student from Berlin, Germany... for being forgien, you speak japanese rather well..."  
"T-thank you..."  
The intercom turns on and requests a "Mitsuru Kirijo to report to the faculty office.  
"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around, Nox..."  
Misturu walks into the faculty office, and Jak gathers his thoughts.  
"Man, she is so **_hot_**!"

When Jak arrives at the dorm, he notices a small envolope is pinned to his schedule. He opens it and finds a key. He uses it and enters into a living room. He tosses his bag infront of the couch and lays down on it, lazily. The couch is facing the wall, so when someone enters, they do not notice Jak laying on the couch. Jak doesn't move and he hears the person walk upstairs, almost stomping. Jak gets up and sneaks upstairs to the third floor. He peeks around the corner and sees a girl with a pink sweater and a skirt on. She is a brunette, and her hair goes just past her neck. She is holding a bag to her chest and looks like she searching for a key. Jak takes a step out, then another, and on his third step, his dog tags jingle. The girl instantly turns and points a pistol at Jak, who instantly puts his hand up.

"Who the hell are you! What are you doing here!" She aims for his head.  
"D-Don't shoot! I'm not here to hurt you..." Jak shakes a little bit.  
"Then what are you doing her! Are you a thief!"

The girl's eyes run up and down Jak's body, almost analyzing him. Jak has on a pair of dark blue jeans with three chains hanging off, a black beater with a small german ensignia, combat boots, and a pair of sunglasses hanging off the bridge of his nose. His hair is black and goes to his jaw line. It's like Sasuke Uchiha's from "Naruto" but more unkempt. He is six foot tall and has a skinny but muscular. Jak shakes a little bit more.

"What are you doing here!"  
"I-I'm... I was told to live here..."  
"W-What? Let me see proof..."  
Jak reaches into his pocket and tosses he rthe key. She catches it and looks at it, then Jak.  
"Well, I guess you wern't lying..."  
Jak lets out a large sigh. "Sheesh... What a drag..."

The girl puts the gun away.  
"Well... My name is Yukari Takeba... You are..."  
"Um... Jak Nox... Why do you have a gun anyway? Is this a bad part of town?"  
"Huh? Oh, no, it's not real..."  
Jak gives her a "What the fuck" look...  
"Well... Jak, sorry to give you the fun welcoming party..."  
"Oh... it's fine... It's my fault really..."  
"Well let's go dwonstairs and wait for the others..."

Jak and Yukari head down stairs and wait in the lounge for the others...


End file.
